Lady
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Furious at China for demanding she finally act like a lady, Vietnam runs off. She doesn't want to be distant and proper. After all this time didn't he already like her the way she was?


I've seen one or two pictures of China being the one to first tie Vietnam's hair back during the days he ruled over her. This one shot was inspired by that idea. Also, I kind of like this rare pairing and Vietnam in general needs more love so I thought I'd contribute.

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Running across a garden which gorgeous beauty was not enough to capture her attention, the slender young girl sought the quaint garden gazebo. Trembling, she took an abrupt seat and hugged her shivering frame. It was not fear that shook her so. Yes, that would have been much better than the anger coursing its way to her already hot head. She was always told that she had a temper but she hadn't been _this_ mad in ages. The thought only served to fuel her fury and, with a muffled scream, she stomped her bare feet against the ground.

But she really shouldn't have done so. She should be acting like a lady now. That was what China had told her earlier. With a stern face so different from the smiles that usually settled on his face, he forbade her to go out into the fields to play, ride horses or roughhouse the lord's sons. She suspected she was to try and stay inside now, and it was this thought had set off her anger in the first place. She did not like the women of the palace. That chattered incessantly like birds and when they weren't gossiping they worrying about their appearance. Sometimes they'd even talk about things that just shouldn't be spoken of. Why on earth had one of them told her how to bend and move about…in the bedroom of all places she didn't know!

"But you're old enough now aren't you?" the mistress had said, smiling as smug as a cat with a bowl of milk. The young girl tried to ignore the rising bumps of flesh on her chest and that horrible episode with the blood leaking from between her legs (the blood…it got everywhere and China, face wan, simply cleaned it up, told her to bathe and couldn't look at her straight in the eye for the rest of the day). Eyes watering at the remembrance of that shameful memory, she hid her head in her arms. It had been nearly a half a century since she had come to live here and once more she found that she would give anything to go back home right now. She never felt comfortable here when she and its nation were having a dispute.

But there were certainly times when they two did get along. There were even days when she felt she could tell the older nation anything and he would take it in warm regard. It was also nice to play with the other younger nations who would stay over from time to time. The small island Japan was a quiet, smart boy whose guarded mannerisms would rub off once they started sparring together with bamboo shoots. And sure the younger Korea took a lot of energy to deal with but she always liked a challenge and they got along quite well. She liked it best when the four of them were together. Sometimes they argued but they always went to bed smiling, holding hands with one another.

But when she became a lady that would be all over wouldn't it? She would have to act distant and proper with the very people she called siblings. That's what it meant to be a lady as far as she could tell. Didn't China like her enough to want to continue the closeness they had come to share?

The answer came with the soft padding of feet that sounded throughout the garden. The tingling of beads from a distinguished hair loom and rustling of sashes added to the melancholy melody and she, not wanting him to see her tear streaked face, turned to face the corner of the building.

He called out her name before he even entered. "Vietnam…"

She only sniffled in response.

Sighing like an old man tuckered out from a long day in the rice fields, he walked over and took a seat next to her. Despite the bright, elaborate clothes he had on he was never one who was too afraid to get dirty. It was one of the things she admired him for. But now wasn't the time to think about his good attributes, she was mad at him.

"Aiyah…you're not going to say anything to me aren't you?" he let out in frustration. "Well I shouldn't be surprised. You're always so stubborn aru." Unfastening her pressed lips together she decided she would speak after all. Eyes flashing, she turned to face him.

"And I suppose stubbornness isn't lady like isn't it?" she spit out. "Well I don't care. I like being stubborn so that's all that matters." Briskly, she turned to face the corner again. The shocked look on his soft face was worth it, she had gotten he point across. That would show him to order her around like that! But what she hadn't been expecting was a hand to take hold of her shoulder and forcefully turn her around. For a moment she thought he was going to yell at her but the surprise on his face has now been replaced with…was that hurt she saw?

"Vietnam…" he began slowly. "Do you think that being a lady means changing who you are?" The girl blinked a number of times before shouting, "Of course! Everything you told me to stop doing makes me who I am. I don't want to be like the emperor's mistresses. They annoy me so much."

"Vietnam…"

"I don't want to dress like them, speak like them, I don't even want to _eat _like them. Do you see how little they eat?"

"Viet-"

"And what's so wrong with messing around with the lord's sons? They deserve it! Children shouldn't think as highly of themselves as they do!"

"Vietnam!"

Finally realizing she had been trying his patience, she lowered her eyes in defeat. In an effort to appease him she tugged at his too long robe sleeve. "I thought you liked me just the way I was…" There was a quick moment of silence before he spoke again.

"But I _do_ like the way you are."

Vietnam's head shot up. "Wait…I thought you-!" "Let me finish, I think you've talked enough." her elder commanded as he held a hand up to silence her. He rubbed his temples together before continuing. "I think you've got it wrong dear Vietnam. I absolutely do not want you become like the mistresses of the palace. In fact I'm insulted you would even think I want that for you!"

"But that's what a lady is…"

"No it isn't." China smiled as he placed a hand under her chin so she would look at him. "I told you to stop playing in the fields so you could actually learn how to grow fields of your own. I want you to stop riding the horses so you can finally learn how to read and write. Wouldn't that be nice aru? As for the boys…well…You really should stop messing with them. You already have Japan and Korea for that."

Vietnam felt her heart flutter about. It almost felt she was swallow flying in the sky. China didn't want to bind her; he was still letting her keep her free spirit. Quivering with relief, she grabbed hold of his hands. "Do you really mean that?"

"I wouldn't lie about it would I?" China said smiling the same smile Vietnam had grown to love. "Now here. In order to celebrate your growing up I got you this." Reaching into the same sleeve she had been tugging at earlier, he took out a full red blossom with a ribbon attached to the steam. "Young women get to wear accessories in their hair. Besides you're always complaining about it getting in your face. Turn around."

With a bright smile she could scarcely contain, Vietnam let him try the ribbon in her once loose hair and kiss her cheek.

* * *

As they all began to file out of the meeting room, Vietnam wiped a hand over her brow. She was pretty sure everyone was as grateful as her that the meeting had ended. The air conditioner had broken half way through which caused a series of complaints and arguments to proceed for a good thirty minutes. And when Germany had finally shut them up he made the unfortunate mistake of letting Italy take the floor. His ramblings about how creating a big bowl of pasta to end world hunger was almost as bad as America's crazy schemes.

Well it was over now and she was about ready to fly back home, take a good nap and then maybe she'd check up on her water garden before dinner time. The water lilies were thriving well this year and she would like to sit in front of her pond and just reminisce on things.

She faintly smiled as she took up her papers. When she was younger she would have jumped into the pond instead and little Korea was sure to jump in after her. Of course it would take some time to coax Japan but whenever she had promised to take him to see one of the lord's little lapdogs he would be sold. China wouldn't get in but somehow he'd always manage to get wet.

It was so odd thinking back all those years ago at a time like this. She wondered if Korea even remembered a time when Taiwan and Hong Kong had yet to be born and Thailand was still too shy to play with them. But no matter. If she kept standing here thinking about the past she was going to be the only one left in the room. Grabbing her purse she headed to the door when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said as she offered an apologetic smile when she realized the person she had bumped into was China himself. Phone in hand (she _still_ can't used to the fact that he finally decided to get one), he gave her a pleasant grin.

"Vietnam! I was wondering if you had left or not aru!" he gushed waving the phone excitedly in the air. Interesting seeing the horrible meeting they had just finished. He then stood up straighter, something he was prone to do when he wanted people to take him seriously, and put the phone (was that a rip off Hello Kitty key charm he had on it?) in his pocket.

"I know the meeting didn't go so well but when do they ever?" he muttered, annoyed for a just a second, but the bright smile returned once more. "But I was looking around and then when I spotted you, still keeping your temper and remaining more professional than any of the rest of us, I…" He put a warm hand on her shoulder and her heartbeat quickened more than she would have projected it would.

"I just thought…I was so happy you grew up to be such a fine lady Vietnam. Even after the wars we went through you were the first one to shallow your pride and ask that we better our relations. Which is saying something if I correctly remember those horrible temper tantrums you used to throw!"

"It's funny you should tell me that." She smiled suddenly feeling every bit as mischievous as the day he first met her. There were just some things that wouldn't change. "I was just thinking about throwing off my shoes first thing I go home and jumping into my pond; fishes, flowers and all." China simply laughed.

"Of course you were you stubborn woman. I suppose you won't mind me joining you for once would you?"

* * *

This came out better than I thought it would…

As for the age differences between the Asian nations, I've heard some argue that Vietnam is probably the second oldest to China. Looking at Wiki articles that would mean Japan is also pretty darn old. So just to simplify things I made Vietnam a young teenager, Japan about eight to ten years old, and Korea is pretty much a toddler(which I'm pretty sure I got all their ages historically wrong but this is fanfiction right?)

Well thank you so much for reading and please review if you liked! Reviews help an amateur writer like me out a lot you know.


End file.
